wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Together We Stand
You may be looks for the AU its Here: War-Zone This is its FanFiction counterpart |-|Warning= Please don't read if you do not like gore, fighting, death, and some profanity. |-|Synopsis= Dragons have a nasty habit of starting wars, don't they. Well this isn't a exception add more here as it expands |-|Prologue= SOME YEARS BEFORE The town was burning. Things started falling from the sky and exploding, flashes of flame bursting into life above the town and quickly dying, but not even a mile away something was watching. The dark colored dragon perched on the spire of rock growled, but said nothing more. As a vague dark shape gets dragged away, hidden in the shadows. It turns away and takes off, flying into the shadowy night, and away from the burning town below. Its wingbeats echoing off the tall rock spires and fading into the distance. Down in the shadows though, something was stirring that the dark dragon hadn't counted on, its sand colored snout sniffing the air as a forked tongue the color of mud flicked out and in between teeth as sharp as knives. Its eyes hidden under bandages the color of the ground. They lifted their tail in a delicate curve, the barb on he end long, sharp and powerful, and hissed out three words with a tone as cold as frost "Where is it?" Another dragon creeps out into the light of the moons, the light glinting off silvery scales and blue eyes, it bows and replies, hissing in a jittery tone like ice cracking "It is here my master, I have found it." The silver dragon tugs a satchel off of its back and carefully pulls out an egg the color of the sky, with swirls of fire leaping up and dancing and places it delicately in the Sandwings outstretched talons. The Sandwing "Looks" at them and dips its head, the many beads and earrings on its horns and ears jingling like bones in the wind. They "look" up and tuck the egg into their own bag and finally hiss "That is all for now, you are dismissed" using the same tone as before, as the moon colored dragon takes off into the sky, the dancing flames reflecting off of there scales the Sandwing looks at the egg again and hums, finally they look up again to see if the pale dragon was gone. The Sandwing turns around and disappears instantaneously. |-|Chapter 1= A shrill scream pierces the air as two dragnets chase each other around, one breathing flames at the others tail as the other wings her way across the top of the cave. "STOP IT, SERP STOP IT" echoes down the cavern as two dragons role there eyes and grab both of them, The male named Serpentbite was the one breathing fire at his sister Jaguarpounce. Serpent was dark orange, the color of fire with gold horns, frill,wings, and silver eyes and a stocky build could breath fire, While Jaguar who was Deep blue like the color of midnight snow with Silver horns, frill,wings, and gold eyes and a light build could use frost breath. While Serpent was being scolded by his father, The twin's mother, who's name was Ardú was looking over Jaguar. Serpent looked down and walked over to his sister and gives her a hug, apologizing to her with sad eyes and a low whisper "Im sorry Jaguar you told me to stop and i didn't, I'm sorry" and backs up to look at her. She looks at him and breaths a tiny breath of frost at him, making his eyebrows shimmer with frost, he shakes his head and ice fly's everywhere. She roles her eyes at him and says "Its fine, just do what i say next time. But we need to get cleaned up, that odd Sandwing is coming today. They look at each other and nod, they suddenly start racing down the hall, both trying to beat the other, each pulling in front then falling back. Jaguar reaches there cave first, she flings herself into the chest of shelves dug into the wall and starts to hunt around looking around for a pair of wrist cuffs. She wraps the silver cuffs around her wrists and walks out of the cave, sitting down to wait for the visitor. |-|Chapter 2= ADD HERE! |-|Chapter 3= ADD HERE! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure)